As known, for jet-propelled mobiles, it is usual to control their trajectory through a thrust orientation, including upon the initial acceleration phase so as to reduce the trajectory and the flight duration of the mobile.
Thus, a system is known for controlling the trajectory of a missile comprising four control surfaces made in a heat refractory material (for instance carbon/carbon composite materials), directly embedded into the nozzle of the thrust accelerator, within the flow of propelling gas, and each controlled by an actuator.
However, the progressive abrasion of control surfaces, being permanently submitted to a significant heating by propelling gases, results in the thrust deflection being impaired with time. Moreover, the requirement of one actuator per control surface (that is four actuators for the whole control system) considerably increases the bulk and the cost of such a system for controlling the trajectory on-board the missile.